


Bandages

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Pain Relief 'verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Familiars, Hurt!Stiles, Magic, Magic!Stiles, healer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helping Derek out has led to the not so fun position of being in between a rock and a hard place and more information comes to light that might explain what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm actually updating. *Swoons* No excuses really, though I could say since I'm graduating this semester that I've been busy, but it's mostly that I've not been very motivated to write or finish this part of the story up since I had it half written already. Hope you guys enjoy and look forward to more...eventually. XD

“Stiles…Stiles,” the voice is far away, sounding like it’s coming from under water, or he’s under water and it’s coming from above. He can’t really tell. He’s floating with the only point of sensation the heat and weight of some unseen thing resting on his chest.

Something is tapping his cheek though and he frowns, not wanting to rouse. “Stiles,” this time it’s louder, right next to his head, said at the same time as a shock runs through his body, leaving pins and needles.

Stiles sucks in a breath, eyes snapping open as he takes in his surroundings. He’s in his bed and the thing on his chest is Morrígan, the cat purring louder now that Stiles is awake. Deaton is kneeling beside the bed looking relived.

“What happened?” Stiles ask groggily, trying to sit up. He can’t seem to find the strength to move his arms, let alone sit up.

“Don’t try to move at the moment. You need to rest and regain your strength,” Deaton says, laying a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to keep him down. “From what Derek and his pack told me, you used your magic to shove the rogue Alpha away and then steadily got weaker and weaker once you got away and back to your shop. How much magic did you use Stiles?” Deaton asks, frowning.

“Not sure,” Stiles mutters. “Just wanted to distract him long enough to get away. His aura…it was huge. I must have overreacted and used too much, if you’re looking worried.”

Just then Derek walks in, looking a little relieved to see Stiles awake. “What happened after I passed out?” Stiles asks.

“We got you on to the bed. Your…cat,” Derek says with a pause to glance at the feline, “jumped up on the bed and wouldn't let any of us touch you and then just laid on your chest the whole time until Deaton arrived.”

“She’s a familiar. They can act as both a guardian and an anchor to a magic user. Stiles, when you used so much magic, your body was forced to start drawing from your life force to keep going. You were too close to death. When she lay on your chest, she acted as an anchor to keep you from going even further into the other side. Once I got here, I gave you a jolt of magic to kick start your spark. You are very lucky to be alive,” Deaton says.

“So that’s why I feel like I got run over by a semi,” Stiles mutters, rubbing weakly at his eyes, feeling his magic snail crawl into life again.

“More or less,” Deaton says. He grunts softly as he stands from his kneeling position. He turns to Derek who hasn't left, still staring at the prone young man. “Could you remain here to keep an eye on him, just for the night?” Deaton asks softly.

“The barrier?” Derek asks, wondering how they could leave unless Deaton came back.

“He’ll be strong enough to lower it in the morning to let you out. It would be wise to remain low for the rest of the night and the Alpha can’t cross the barrier either,” Deaton says simply. After a short pause, Derek nods in acceptance. “Follow me,” Deaton says, walking out of the room towards the kitchen. Derek glances back at Stiles but the healer seems to have dozed off again as they talked, Morrígan curled up against his head, purring softly, her crimson eyes watching him.

He finds the vet making a quick sandwich, his hands quick and precise. Derek’s Betas are lounging in the main room, watching the TV on low, but he knows they aren't watching it, instead listening to them. Deaton finishes the sandwich and looks up at Derek. “The Alpha is your uncle, am I correct?” he asks softly.

Derek sighs, rubbing at the bridge of his nose roughly. “Yes,” Derek admits. “I…I don’t know where he got his Alpha status from. I haven’t heard anything recently from Laura or Cora but they never mentioned him. He just sort of disappeared after he woke up.”

“He bit someone,” Deaton says without preamble and Derek’s head jerks up. “My assistant, Scott, was bitten by something the other day, but I wasn't sure by his description. Stiles confirmed it when Scott visited his store. You understand what this could mean for stopping Peter?”

“With a Beta, he’s even stronger,” Deaton nods. “He won’t have the full power of the Beta under him until the next full moon and Scott joins his pack.”

“He’s also dating the Argent daughter,” Stiles says from the doorway, leaning heavily against it in his struggle to stay up.

“You shouldn't be up,” Deaton says, but still helps him over to a chair to sit down.

“I remember him talking about her once at your clinic. Said her last name was Argent. If her family finds out, they just might be willing to break their precious code again to kill him,” Stiles says softly, glancing quickly towards Derek.

“I've talked with him, explained what exactly has happened. He wasn't very taken with my words. I fear he might do something stupid before he accepts them,” Deaton says, handing Stiles the sandwich. Stiles starts to devour it quickly.

“What do you want me to do?” Derek asks.

“Talk with him. I mean to bring him with me tomorrow when I come over. As an Alpha, you could take him into your pack as well. That might be just what you need to defeat Peter. If nothing else, you can still help him with the change and the full moon as well as keeping him out of Peter’s clutches,” Deaton says softly.

“I’ll talk to him, but there’s not much I can do if he doesn't want to join my pack. I won’t force him,” Derek says firmly.

“Of course. I expect nothing less from Talia’s son. Now, I will need to prepare for tomorrow. Good evening,” Deaton says. He stops by Stiles. “Rest and try not to use too much magic for the next few days until you are fully recovered.” Stiles nods and then the vet is gone with just a lingering scratch to Morrígan’s ears.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m wide awake,” Stiles admits. He pulls himself up and rummages in the fridge, pulling out some snacks and slowly making his way towards the living area where the Betas are.

They’re all pilled on the couch, but scoot over to make room for the healer. “Who’s up for some Netflix?” Stiles asks with a grin, grabbing his remote. Derek sighs, but takes the only vacant seat left, picking up the book he had been reading from Stiles’ shelf and ignores the loud movie playing as he reads.

An hour later, he looks up to find his Betas sprawled out over the couch and Stiles who is passed out. Erica grins at his look and shrugs. Boyd doesn't look away from the movie. Isaac just snuggles closer to the human, keeping him from falling off the couch.

Once the movie ends, they get up and Derek carries the sleeping healer back to his bed. Morrígan leads the way, meowing when she gets on the bed as if directing him to set the human down a certain way. He’s just pulled up the cover over Stiles prone form when the cat’s fur stands on end, her tail fluffing up and she starts to growls.

Stiles starts to thrash a little, jerking in his sleep as if trying to wake up for some reason. Morrígan jumps off the bed, running to the small window in the wall and squeezing behind the blinds and curtains there. Derek follows, curious as to what could cause such a reaction. Pulling the blinds up, he glances out to see Peter pacing slowly back and forth in the shadowy back alley. As if sensing Derek’s gaze, he looks up, crimson eyes watching him for a second before he turns and leaves.

The moment he is out of sight, Stiles settles down. Morrígan does as well. She jumps down, runs back to the bed, and jumps up onto it to start cleaning herself as if nothing had happened. Derek sighs, but goes back to grab his book, saying good night to his Betas who are all pilled haphazardly on the couch again.

He goes back into Stiles’ room, shutting the door. Settling down on the floor, Derek continues reading well into the night, keeping an eye and an ear out in case Peter decides to come back.

~*~

Derek comes to stretched out on the floor, his book set aside and a blanket draped over his frame. He can hear Isaac talking as someone clatters about in the kitchen. Frowning, Derek stands up, stretching the stiff muscles away.

He walks out of the room to find Isaac, Boyd and Erica seated around the island counter, as Stiles cooks something in a pan on the stove. It smells like eggs. “Oh good, you’re up. I wasn't sure about waking you since you seemed to have been up all night so I just put a blanket over you. Breakfast will be done soon,” Stiles says, smiling up at Derek.

Derek just grunts, never a morning person. He settles down on the chair he had taken last night. He’s not expecting Morrígan to jump into his lap, purring and rubbing against hands. When he doesn't pet her fast enough, she nips his fingers softly until he gets with the picture. Normally, cats avoid him, though since she is a familiar, she would be used to magic and other preternatural things.

He’s roused from his thoughts when a plate of steaming eggs and some sliced ham is shoved under his nose. He looks up to see Stiles waiting for him to take the plate. He grabs it and accepts the fork offered as well. “How are you feeling?” he asks quietly, eyeing the healer.

He’d been worried last night as Stiles had slowly deteriorated before his eyes. He’s glad to see the snarky healer up and about. “Physically, nearly recovered. Magically, still only about twenty-five percent,” Stiles admits. “About the most I can do at the moment is light a candle and even that might tax me. Don’t worry, I can lower the barrier. It is keyed into a central anchor and is self-sustaining. I just need to speak a key word and it will lower,” Stiles assures, seeing the frown on Derek’s face.

Stiles settles with his own plate on the couch, the betas following him. “So, what’s the plan now? Now that you know the rogue is your uncle,” Stiles asks softly, picking at his eggs.

“I’ll have to stop him. I tried phoning Laura and Cora, but they’re not answering at the moment, so it’s up to me,” Derek admits.

“I know a couple people who might be willing to help, if I catch them in the right mood,” Stiles admits with a shrug. He’s got a lot of odd contacts from back home as well as his work further afield. His name gets passed around in the supernatural community as a healer to call if you need advice. Needless to say, he gets a lot of calls.

“If you feel you should, I won’t stop you but I won’t tolerate them if they get in my way,” Derek warns with a soft growl. Stiles just rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his eggs.

~*~

A few hours later, Deaton shows up with Scott in tow, the teen’s head lowered dejectedly.

At Stiles’ arch brow, Deaton replies, “There was a close call last night. Needless to say, Mr. McCall here believes me now.”

“I’ll speak with him alone,” Derek says gruffly, looking at the newly turned beta. Scott follows him into Stiles’ room.

The other wolves shrug and take their places from the night before to watch TV. Deaton follows Stiles downstairs and the two get to work on a few concoctions. “What happened last night?” Stiles asks as he grinds a few herbs and water into a paste.

“I had Scott working the night shift with me. With the moon so close to full, his emotions were high and when one of the dogs challenged him, he reacted and shifted partially,” Deaton says softly.

Stiles hums in response and continues to work. They’re just finishing with they’re work when someone taps at the back door. Frowning, Stiles goes to answer it. His dad stand outside. “Oh, hey dad.”

“You asked me to stop by if I had anything on what you gave me the other day,” he reminds Stiles.

“Oh, yeah, I did. Sorry, the last few days have been hectic. Come in. I’m sure you remember Alan Deaton,” Stiles says at his dad shacks the vet’s hand.

“And who is this?” he asks as he crouches to pet Morrígan.

“Deaton asked me to watch her for a few days until he could find her a home,” Stiles offers, though he doesn't mention the fact that he’s seriously considering keeping her.

They all look up at a tap on the upstairs door. Derek is standing staring down at them. “Dad, this is Derek Hale,” Stiles offers.

“Alpha Hale,” his dad says with a sharp nod though he doesn't offer anything further.

“I take it things have been a lot crazier then you let on in your last phone call,” he says and Stiles just shrugs.

They march upstairs and everyone settles in the living area, the betas dragging the kitchen chairs into the room and the rest settling on the couch, chair floor or walls, as is their preference. “Alright, quick update. Dad, this is Derek’s pack: Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Scott is Deaton’s assistant who was bitten about the rogue I mentioned to you who happens to be Derek’s uncle.”

His dad pinches his brow and sighs tiredly. “I thought I said not to get involved?”

“I didn't mean to, but I won’t just turn someone away just because the shit is hitting the fan,” Stiles grouches back. “Now, what about you tow?” Stiles asks, redirecting the conversation.

Derek glares at him but say. “While Scott doesn't want to be in my pack as of right now, he has accepted my offer of help to keep from being bonded to Peter.”

“That’s good,” Stiles says. “Now dad, what have you got for me,” Stiles says, making grabby hands.

“That bullet you gave me is connected to at least six other unsolved cases,” his dad says evenly. “They all had a witness who said the same thing. A blonde woman came to them asking about something or other about the person who was killed. I’m assuming you know who shot you by that look on you face Mr. Hale,” Sheriff Stilinski says, looking at Derek.

Derek’s face is a study of pure rage and grief. “Yeah,” he says with a voice like gravel. “Her name is Kate Argent and she’s the one who burned my family alive in our house.”

**End.**


End file.
